Measurement and interpretation of biosignals can be utilized in many different applications. A biosignal is in this context a signal representing a measurable variable of a living being. Examples of biosignals are body movement and temperature, heart rate variability (HRV), electrocardiogram (ECG), electromyogram (EMG) and electroencephalogram (EEG). The term biosignal is not, however, limited to these examples in this disclosure. It may be any a measurable variable of a living being.
In order to measure a biosignal, such as the heart rate variability (HRV), the person whose biosignal is measured may be equipped with a pair of electrodes attached to the chest. The electrodes may be secured to their positions by using a band stretching around the chest.
Wiring of the electrodes and the chest band may be very restrictive for the person. The wiring may be restrictive for mobility, and the chest band may restrict breathing, particularly in sports.